poudlard et Harry Potter 7
by hblovehp
Summary: Neville déboule dans la Grande Salle avec le livre Harry Potter 7 et Dumbledore décide de le lire. C'est donc la lecture de ce livre agrémentée de petits commentaires fait par les élèves, l'Ordre et les profs. Nous sommes en 5ème année! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cette fiction est la mienne, pas celle d'Irène puisqu'elle n'aime pas ce genre : c'est-à-dire, elle n'aime pas les fics où on lit les livres Harry Potter. Moi je les adore ! Alors, au lieu de ne faire que lire j'ai décidé d'écrire une pareille. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic sans Irène (nH Irène est ma meilleure amie ). Bon allez trêve de bavardage, lisez et laissez des reviews !_**

**_disclaimer= tout est à JKR!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>_

C'était à midi, en 5ème année, dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était présent. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Neville qui entra d'ailleurs au moment du dessert.

-Excusez-moi ! Mais regardez ! Hurla-t-il.

Il tenait un livre à la main. Et Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne pour se réjouir d'un énorme bouquin. Hermione. Hermione , pas Neville.

-Calmez-vous de suite Mr Londubat, ou j'enlève des points à gryffondor ! Et quel est cet ouvrage ? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Je vous explique : j'avais 1h°° de libre, alors j'ai décidé de m'avancer sur mon devoir de potion, dit Neville.

Rogue émis un ricanement : -Et vous avez fait exploser votre salle commune ?

Neville devint rouge d'embarras tandis que les serpentards ricanaient.

-Non, pas du tout, monsieur. Puisque je suis allé à la bibliothèque. Là-bas j'ai trouvé un livre juste à côté d'un ouvrage parlant de l'aubépine. Ce livre s'intitulait : « Harry Potter 7, Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ». J'ai demandé à Mme Pince qui m'a dit que ce livre disait le futur de Harry lors de sa 7ème année !

Tout le monde venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Mme Pince, la bibliothèquère.

-Je suis formelle, dit-elle.

-Hé bien je propose de le lire ! Dit Dumbledore. Mais seulement si Harry accepte. Le veux-tu Harry ? Ajouta Albus.

-Bien-sûr ! Evidement ! Répondit le concerné.

Toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle trépignaient d'impatience :ils allaient découvrir le futur du survivant ! Quand, soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer tout l'Ordre du Phénix au complet, mais Sirius était en Patmol bien-sûr…

-Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ! Clama Dumbledore.

-C'est sordide comme nom, et en plus c'est le futur pour Harrry… Dit Lavande .

* * *

><p>Voilà je tiens à prévenir que je ne lis pas toutes les fictions du monde donc sorry si elle ressemble à la votre la mienne si c'est le cas dites le moi par un review et j'irais voir la votre, je ne suis pas parfaite, j'ai peut-être pris par ici et par là, quelqu'unes de vos idées ^^ !<p>

Hannah.

PS= le bouton bleu en dessous ne mord pas !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

Tout d'abord, merci de tout cœur aux revieweurs ! Ensuite, oui je suis allée sur poudlard lit Harry Potter et c'est super !

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWEURS :**_

Nalou666 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

Noeline potter : A mon avis, non il ne va pas aimer… Thank for your review !

Kassie : Merci ! Je te dédicace ce chapitre vu les commentaires qu'il y aura !

Rose-Eliade : Et bien, j'espère que cela te plaira et te donneras envie de lire la suite ! ^^

Luxile : Je ne peux écrire que quand j'en aie le temps mais, généralement, je poste le mercredi.

Constance : Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi… mais en retard ! ^^ Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Mililys : Merci* ! Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? Tant mieux ! Je préfère utiliser un peu de tous les registres ! Ne t'inquiète pas : j'essaye de répondre à toutes mes reviews !

Fumseck666 : Moi aussi ! Voilà la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

_**DISCLAIMER**_ : Tout à la superbe JKR !

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_**« Chapitre 1 : L'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »**_ clama Dumbledore.

Ombrage frémit et certains élèves tremblèrent.

-C'est ça ton futur Harry ? s'écria Dean.

**_-« Les deux hommes surgirent de nulle part, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le chemin étroit éclairé par la lune. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles, chacun pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de l'autre. Puis lorsqu'ils se furent reconnus, ils rangèrent leurs baguettes sous leur cape et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif dans la même direction. »_**

-Ils marchent où ? demanda un gryffondor de 1ère année.

-Vers le manoir de Voldemort, à mon avis…

Presque tout le monde dans la salle sursauta et le crapeau (Ombrage) dit : -Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous-Savez-Qui est MORT !

Harry secoua la tête.

_**-« Des nouvelles ? demanda le plus grand des deux.**_

_**-Excellentes, répondit Severus Rogue »**_

-QUOI ! S'exclama presque tout le monde à l'unisson.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il était louche celui-là ! s'exclama Ron.

-Une retenue, Mr Weasley ! Beugla Rogue, ses yeux plissés

_**-« Les longues capes des deux hommes ondulaient autour de leurs chevilles au rythme de leurs pas.**_

_**-J'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard, dit Yaxley. C'était un peu plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Mais j'espère qu'il sera satisfait. Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Tu penses que tu seras bien reçu ?**_

_**Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne donna pas de détail »**_

-Fidèle à vous-même professeur, dit Fred avec un ricanement.

_**-« Ils arrivèrent devant un impressionnant de fer forgé mais ne ralentirent pas l'allure : sans un mot, ils levèrent le bras gauche »**_

-*Le bras où est la marque…* pensa Rogue.

_**-« dans une sorte de salut et traversèrent la grille comme si le métal sombre n'était qu'un rideau de fumée. »**_

-C'est un acte de magie noire très avancée ! Couina le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée.

_**-« Il y eut un bruissement sur leurs droite : Yaxley tira à nouveau sa baguette mais le bruit était dû à un paon, au plumage d'un blanc immaculé.**_

_**-Il ne se refuse jamais rien, Lucius. Des paons… »**_

Malefoy commença à faire le fier mais se rétracta très vite suite aux regards de la plupart des professeurs et des élèves.

-Pfft… Malefoy… Lui et son père sont vraiment des fouines, murmura Ron à Harry et Hermione.

-Des fouines bondissantes ! Ajouta Harry en riant.

Hermione et Ron suivirent. Devant les visages interloqués, ils répondirent :- Quoi ?

_**-« Avec un petit ricanement, Yaxley remit sa baguette sous sa cape.**_

_**Rogue et Yaxley se hâtèrent en direction de la porte qui pivota vers l'intérieur à l'approche, bien que personne ne l'eût ouverte.** _**»**

-C'est le sortilège 'aperis'*, précisa Flitwick.

_**-« Le salon était rempli de visiteurs silencieux, assis autour d'une longue table ouvragée. Les meubles qui décoraient habituellement les lieux avaient été repoussés et mis en désordre contre les murs. La pièce était éclairée par un feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Rogue et Yaxley s'attardèrent un moment sur le seuil de la porte.**_

_**Tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la faible lumière, un très étrange spectacle attira leur regard : une silhouette humaine »**_

-HO ! S'écrièrent Lavande et Parvati, choquées comme le reste de la salle sauf Maugrey qui dit :-VILIGENCE CONSTANTE !

-Euh… Rapport ? Répondit Ginny et les personnes rirent doucement sauf Alastor.

_**-«, apparemment inconsciente, était suspendue au dessus de la table, tête en bas, tournant sur elle-même. »**_

-Ce n'est pas toi, hein Harry ? demanda Seamus visiblement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne crois pas…

-Bien-sûr que non, puisque….commença Hermione mais qui fut coupée par Harry.

-C'est bon, Hermione, c'est bon…

-Humpf !

_**-« Au dessous, les personnes assises n'y prêtaient pas attention sauf un jeune homme au teint pâle se trouvant placé juste sous elle et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever régulièrement les yeux. »**_

-*Ahhh Malefoy…* pensa Rogue.

_**-« -Ah, Yaxley et Rogue, dit une voix claire au timbre aigu provenant de l'extrémité de la table. Vous avez failli être très en retard.**_

_**L'homme qui avait parlé était assis juste devant la cheminée. Il avait un crâne chauve comme une tête de serpent, avec ses deux fentes en guise de narines et ses yeux rouges, luisants, aux pupilles verticales. Son teint était si pâle qu'il semblait scintiller d'une lueur nacrée. Cet homme n'était autre que le célèbre mage noir, Lord Voldemort. »**_

-…

Ce fut la réaction de tout le monde sauf de l'Ordre et des gens qui croyaient Harry.(ndh : rajoutez : °o° )

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous l'avez compris, vu que le chapitre et long, je le coupe en 2 ou 3 parties, scuse…<p>

Sinon, continuez les reviews ça me fait très plaisir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Aperis : mot latin voulant dire "ouvre toi".

_Joyeuses fêtes à toutes en retard! :§_


	3. Chapter 3

SALUT !

Désolée pour le retard ! (pas taper, pas taper comme dirait Dobby ! Une minute pour lui…)

REPONSES :

Constance : D'abord, merci ! Ensuite, je poste le plus souvent le mercredi ! C'est vrai que lire le futur d'Harry c'est spécial mais bon ! ^^

Rose-Eliade : Merci, Severus est Severus, tout à fait !

Missterre : Il ya « la nouvelle génération lit la pierre philosophale ». C'est top !

Nerv : Merci ! Ta review m'a beaucoup plu, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap !

Mililys : Ma revieweuse préférée ! Merci ! Je vais prendre un peu de tes idées puisque ça ne te dérange pas ! Lis « la nouvelle génération lit la pierre philosophale » ! C'est super !

Noeline potter : MERKY ! Ce chap est pour toi !

Elo-didie : Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Alizea : Ha haha ! Merci ! Peux tu me dire où il y a la fic sur le tome 3 ? Merci d'avance !

SUITE DU 1er CHAPITRE :

-Punaise, vos têtes ! Dit Ron.

-« -Severus, ici, dit Voldemort en indiquant un siège à sa droite. Yaxley…. A côté de Dolohov.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent aux places indiquées.

-Alors, Rogue ?

-Maître, l'Ordre du Phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour. »

-L'ordre a intérêt d'y arriver ! S'écria Hermione.

« Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent.

-Samedi… A la tombée du jour, répéta Voldemort. »

-Soit il est sourd, commença George.

-Soit il est complètement idiot, finit Fred.

-J'opte pour la deuxième solution, terminèrent-ils en cœur.

Tout le monde dans la Grande-Salle rit sauf les Serpentards.

« Bien, très bien. Et cette information vient…

-De la source dont nous avons parlé, dit Rogue.

-Maître, dit Yaxley. J'ai eu des informations différentes : Dawlish, l'auror, a laissé entendre que Potter serait transféré le 30, la veille de son 17ème anniversaire.

Rogue souriait. »

-Pourquoi ?

« -Selon ma source, il était question de nous lancer sur une fausse piste. Ce doit être celle-ci. Dawlish a du subir sans aucun doute un sort de confusion. Il est connu pour être influençable.

-Je vous assure, Maître, que Dawlish était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. »

-Bien-sûr, s'il a subi un sort de confusion, dit Rogue.

« -Bien-sûr, s'il a été ensorcelé, dit Rogue. »

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre.

-Yaura pas changé c'lui là ! Murmura Ron pour Harry et Ron mais tout le monde l'entendit et rit. Sauf Rogue qui beugla : -Une deuxième heure de retenue Weasley !

« Je peux t'assurer à toi, Yaxley, que le bureau des aurors ne jouera plus aucun rôle dans la protection d'Harry Potter. L'Ordre pense que nous avons infiltré le ministère.

-Pour une fois, l'Ordre a raison, pas vrai ? dit un petit homme replet assis non loin de Yaxley.

Il eut un petit rire essoufflé. »

-Crétins ! S'écria Mac Gonagall

« Voldemort, pour sa part, ne riait pas. »

-Faut se décoincer un peu mon vieux, dit Fred

-Tout à fait Freddie, répondit George.

Tout le monde rit.

« -Maître, continua Yaxley, Dawlish pense que tout un détachement d'aurors sera envoyé pour escorter ce garçon.

-Où vont-ils le cacher, Rogue ?

-Chez l'un des membres de l'Ordre, répondit Rogue. D'après ma source, l'endroit bénéficie de toutes les protections possibles. Je pense, Maître, que nous n'aurons guère de chances de nous emparer de lui là-bas. A moins que le ministère ne soit tombé avant samedi.

-Eh bien, Yaxley ? lança Voldemort. Le ministère sera-t-il tombé avant samedi ?

-Maître, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles à ce sujet. J'ai réussi à soumettre Pius Thicknesse au sortilège de l'Imperium.

L'annonce fit grande impression parmi ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui. »

-PFFFF ! Pesta Mac Gonagall.

-Elle est énervée aujourd'hui Ma Go ! Dit Harry pour Ron et Hermione.

-Harry ! C'est le PROFESSEUR Mac Gonagall !

« -C'est un début, dit Voldemort. Mais Thicknesse n'est qu'un individu isolé. Pour que je puisse agir, il faut que Scrimgeour soit entouré de gens qui nous sont acquis. Si nous échouons dans notre tentative d'éliminer le ministre, je serai ramené loin en arrière.

-Oui, Maître, c'est vrai, mais comme vous le savez, en tant que directeur du Département de la justice magique, Thicknesse a de fréquents contacts non seulement avec le ministre lui-même mais aussi avec les directeurs de tous les autres départements du ministère. Maintenant que nous exerçons notre contrôle sur un officiel de haut rang, je pense qu'il nous sera facile de soumettre les autres. Ils pourront ainsi travailler ensemble à précipiter la chute de Scrimgeour. »

- A condition que notre ami Thicknesse ne soit démasqué avant que nous ayons converti les autres, dit Voldemort. En tout cas, il semble peu probable que le ministère tombe en mon pouvoir avant samedi prochain. Si le garçon reste intouchable lorsqu'il sera parvenu à destination, nous devrons nous occuper de lui pendant son voyage. »

-NON ! Cria Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry. Puis elle lâcha ladite main en rougissant. Beaucoup gloussèrent.

« -Nous disposons d'un avantage, Maître, déclara Yaxley. Nous avons à présent plusieurs personnes implantées au Département des transports magiques. Si Potter transplane ou utilise le réseau de cheminées, nous en serons immédiatement avertis.

-Il ne fera ni l'un ni l'autre, répliqua Rogue. L'Ordre évite tout moyen de transport contrôlé ou organisé par le ministère. Ils se méfient de tout ce qui est lié à cet endroit.

-Tant mieux, repris Voldemort. Il sera donc obligé de se déplacer à l'air libre. Beaucoup plus facile pour nous, de très loin. Je m'occuperai du garçon moi-même. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises au sujet d'Harry Potter. Je suis responsable de certaines d'entre elles. Le fait que Potter soit toujours en vie est dû beaucoup plus à mes erreurs qu'à ses triomphes. »

-PARDON ? S'écrièrent tous les Gryffondors.

-Et la pierre philosophale ? s'écria Ron

-Et le journal de Jédusor ? s'écria Hermione

-Et les détraqueurs ? s'écria Ginny

-Et le cimetière ? s'écria Neville.

Harry fut touché.

« - J'ai fait preuve de négligence et c'est pourquoi le hasard et la mauvaise fortune, qui s'acharne à détruire tout projet insuffisamment préparé, ont fini par me mettre en échec. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, à présent. Je dois être celui qui tuera Harry Potter et je le serai. Il me faudra emprunter la baguette de l'un de vous pour tuer Potter.

Une expression d'effarement apparut sur les visages. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien leur annoncer qu'il voulait leur emprunter un bras. »

-C'est normal, dit Flitwick.

« -Pas de volontaires ? demanda Voldemort. Voyons… Lucius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais encore besoin d'une baguette.

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux. A la lueur des flammes, son teint semblait jaunâtre, cireux, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. »

Drago eut l'air traumatisé.

-Ferme la bouche, Malefoy, une mouche va rentrer ! dit Harry.

Drago secoua la tête et ferma la bouche.

« -Maître ?

-Ta baguette, Lucius.

-Je…

Il retira sa baguette de sa robe et la fit passer à Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'orme, Maître…

- Et à l'intérieur ?

-Du dragon… Du ventricule de dragon.

-Très bien, dit Voldemort

Il sortit sa propre baguette et compara leurs tailles

Lucius Malfoy fit un imperceptible mouvement.

-Te donner ma baguette, Lucius ? MA baguette ?

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent de l'Assemblée. »

-C'est horrible ! Même pour Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione.

« -Je t'ai accordé la liberté, Lucius. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas très heureux, ces temps-ci… Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te déplaît dans ma présence chez toi ?

-Non, rien…Rien du tout, Maître !

-Quel mensonge, Lucius…Pourquoi les Malfoys paraissent-t-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? Mon retour, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils prétendaient désirer depuis de si longues années ? »

Drago se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« -Bien-sûr, Maître, répondit Lucius Malefoy.

D'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur qui perlait au-dessus de sa lèvre.

-Nous le désirions…Nous le désirions.

-Maître, dit Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de plus grand plaisir.»

Patmol émis un aboiement.

-Reprenez forme humaine Sirius.

Sirius le fit. Il y eut alors des cris. Dumbledore expliqua la véritable histoire et les cris cessèrent mais la méfiance resta dans les yeux de certains…

Voilà. A suivre…

Reviews, please !


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR !**

**Tout d'abord, Désolée, désolée, désolé… J'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le poster, mais en vérité, j'avais vraiment la flemme ! (j'entends déjà les OUHhhhh, la paresseuse et les flingues se charger pour tirer sur… moi ! Mais petit rappel : si vous tuez l'auteure, il n'y pas de suite ! ^^)**

**RAR :**

**Alizea:** merci! Of Reading est un slash, c'est ça?

**Rose-Eliade:** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pourquoi Sirius est mort? ^^

**Luxile :** MERCI BEAUCOUP !

_Disclaim' = _TOUT à J.K.R.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius ne vous fera aucun mal, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous ! Clama Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se rassit.

_**-« -Pas de plus grand plaisir, répéta Voldemort. Venant de ta part, cela signifie beaucoup, Bellatrix.**_

_**Le visage de cette dernière s'empourpra, des larmes de ravissement lui montèrent aux yeux. »**_

-pfff… c'est tout à fait elle… soupira Sirius.

_**« -Mon Maître sait que je ne dis que la vérité ! »**_

-*Bien-sur… *pensa Rogue sarcastiquement.

_**« -Pas de plus grand plaisir… Même comparé à l'heureux événement qui s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille ? »**_

-Heureux événement ? Demanda Mme Weasley au livre comme si il allait lui répondre.

_**« Elle le fixa visiblement déconcertée.**_

_**-J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler Maître… »**_

-Moi aussi… dit Neville

_**« -Je parle de ta nièce, Bellatrix. »**_

-Nymphadora ! S'écria Sirius avec un sourire ravi.

Aussitôt les cheveux de Tonks tournèrent au rouge feu.

-C'est TONKS, Sirius ! S'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire.

L'ordre du phénix, George, les Weasley et le trio éclatèrent de rire tandis que le teint de Tonks vira au rouge pivoine.

_**« Et de la votre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de se marier avec Remus Lupin »**_

-OUAIH ! MUMUS ! Enfin, tu t'es marié, tu t'es marié, lalalalèreuhhh ! Et en plus avec Tonks !

Tout le monde rit sauf les serpentards et Tonks et Remus se regardèrent gênés et rouge d'embarras.

_**« , le loup-garou. Vous devez être très fiers.**_

_**Une explosion de rires sarcastiques retentit dans l'assemblée. »**_

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione.

_**« -Ce n'est pas notre nièce »**_

-Bien-sur que si ! siffla Mac Gonagall

_**« , Maître, s'écria Bellatrix. Narcissa et moi n'avons plus jamais accordé un regard à notre sœur depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le sang-de-bourbe. »**_

-Mon père s'appelle TED TONKS ! S'écria Tonks

_**« -Qu'en dis-tu Drago ?demanda Voldemort. Accepterais-tu de garder leurs louveteaux ? »**_

-QUEL… QUEL… QUEL HORRIBLE MONSTRE ! Beugla Hermione.

_**« Les éclats de rire redoublèrent, dérangeant le serpent, Nagini. »**_

-Ohh… le pauvre… C'est un drame ! S'exclama George

_**« -Ca suffit, dit Voldemort en caressant le serpent furieux. Ca suffit. »**_

-Mais c'est qu'il est gentil le p'tit Voldy avec son Nagi-Naginou ! Rit Lee Jordan.

_**« Et les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt.**_

_**Voldemort leva la baguette de Lucius Malefoy et la pointa sur la silhouette suspendue. La silhouette s'anima en poussant un gémissement et commença à se débattre contre ses liens invisibles.**_

_**-Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ?**_

_**-Severus ! Aide-moi !dit la femme d'une voix brisée, terrorisée.**_

_**-Oui, je la reconnais, répondit Rogue. »**_

-Et bien alors fait quelque chose, Severus ! Cria Minerva.

_**« -Et toi, Drago ?**_

_**Drago fit non d'un hochement de tête saccadé.**_

_**-Tu n'aurais pas choisi sa classe. Car pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charrity Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeure à Poudlard. »**_

_BAM !_

Charrity s'était évanouie.

Il fallut 30 minutes pour la réanimée et quand ce fut, Pomfresh lui administra une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil.

_**« Des murmures retentirent. Une femme au dos voûté, les dents pointues, aux épaules larges lança d'une voix caquetante : »**_

-Elle doit être moche… S'exclama Parvati

Lavande hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avec elle.

_**« -Oui… Elle enseignait aux enfants de sorciers et sorcières tout ce qu'il faut savoir des moldus… en leur expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas très différents de nous…**_

_**L'un des Mangemorts cracha par terre. »**_

-Beurk, dit une première année de poufsouffle.

_**« -Severus … s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît...**_

_**-Silence, coupa Voldemort. Elle dit aussi que les sorciers doivent accepter ces valeurs de leur diminution des sang-pur est une tendance qu'elle estime souhaitable… Elle voudrait nous marier tous à des moldus… »**_

Une moue de dégout apparu sur les visages des pluparts des serpentards.

_**« Des larmes ruisselaient des yeux de Charrity Burbage et coulaient dans ses cheveux. »**_

Dumbledore mis sa baguette par terre.

-Que… dit Minerva.

_**« -AVADA KADAVRA ! »**_

-Ah, je vois : pour ne blesser personne, vous avez mis votre baguette par terre, dit Mac Gonagall.

_**« L'éclair de lumière verte illumina les moindres recoins de la pièce. »**_

-Cela devait être puissant, déclara Dean.

**_« -Le dîner est servi, Nagini, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. »_**

-Ouark ! Il va manger le professeur Burbage ! S'écrièrent Lavande et Parvati.

-Ce serait mieux si c'était Drago ! Dit Ron à Hermione et Harry.

-Arrête… c'est pas drôle… dit Hermione.

-Bahh… Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Mione a raison…

-Mouai..

_**« Le grand serpent se dressa alors en oscillant puis glissa des épaules de son maître vers la table de bois verni. »**_

Les élèves frémirent...

-Minerva, voulez-vous lire le prochain chapitre?

-Volontier, Albus.


	5. Chapter 5

_HAAA horreur la flemme m'avait rattrapée ! Mais vos reviews m'ont donné courage alors MERCI, MERCI A TOUTES ! ^^ Sachez que j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse quand j'ai vu que poudlard lit harry potter était arrêté ! alors svp trouvez moi des fics dans ce genre même en anglais !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>« Chapitre 2 : in memoriam :<span>**

**Harry saignait . »**

-Ca devient une habitude, soupira Ginny

**« Se tenant la main droite avec la gauche, jurant à mi-voix, »**

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à haute voix, murmura Ron en se souvenant de cet été

**« il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule et entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée: il venait de marcher sur une tasse de thé froid posée sur le sol, à l'entrée de sa chambre. »**

-Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Harry

**« -Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Tout le pouffa.

**« Il regarda autour de lui. Le palier du 4, Privet Drive était désert. Peut-être la tasse avait-elle été placée à par Dudley pour un piège. »**

_*quel sale gosse, ce gamin !*pensa Minerva_

**« Tenant levée sa main qui saignait, Harry ramassa de son autre main les débris de porcelaine et les jeta dans la corbeille déjà pleine. Puis il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour passer son doigt sous l'eau.**

**Il était stupide et extraordinairement agaçant, »**

-Nous sommes étonnés, commença George

-Que tu ne le remarque que maintenant, continua Fred

-Mais c'est déjà çà, finit Lee

La Grande Salle éclata de rire même les serpentards !

**« qu'il doive encore attendre quatre jours avant de pratiquer la magie légalement. Mais de toutes façons il n'avait jamais appris à soigner les blessures, il devait demander à Hermione. »**

-Je ne le sais pas, désolée Harry … dit Hermione

-Ca va Hermione t'as de la fièvre, demanda Ron

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas quelque chose !

Les gryffonds rirent.

**« Harry avait passé sa matinée à vider entièrement sa valise pour la première fois depuis six ans. Au début de chaque année scolaire, il enlevait juste les trois quarts de sa valise. Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait plongé le bras dans le fouillis et avait ressenti une douleur fulgurante à l'annulaire.**

**Il procéda alors avec prudence. »**

-C'est extraordinaire venant de vous, Potter, ricana Rogue.

**« Il tâtonna dans le fond et il finit par découvrir le responsable de sa blessure : e miroir à double sens de son père que Sirius, son parrain mort, »**

-Je… je suis mort ?

-Je serai le dernier des maraudeurs, dit Remus avec une immense tristesse.

**« lui avait offert.**

**Il fallut une heure à Harry pour tout nettoyer. Il garda seulement ses vêtements de Moldu, sa cape d'invilisibilité, »**

-T'as une cape d'invisibilité ? La classe ! Dirent plusieurs personnes

**« son nécessaire à potions, »**

-Pourquoi faire, pour tout faire exploser, dit sarcastiquement Rogue.

**« certains livres, l'album de photos qu' Hagrid lui avait donné, »**

-Je l'adore, dit Harry à Hagrid qui rougit.

**« une liasse de lettres et sa baguette magique dans un sac à dos et la carte du maraudeur et le médaillon de RAB »**

_*RAB ? Regulus Arturus Black ?* pensa Sirius_

**« dans sa poche de poitrine.**

**Il ouvrit la gazette du sorcier et l'ouvrit à la page 10.**

** EN SOUVENIR D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

** _ Par Ephias Doge »_**

-Ahhh Elphias ! dit Albus

**"/ »**

Tous le monde eut des réactions différentes : certaines en larmes, d'autres stupéfait, d'autres neutres… etc

-C'est la vie… dit Albus boulversé.

**« Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, Harry s'attarda sur l'image qui accompagnait la nécrologie. Dumbledore abordait son habituel sourire bienveillant. »**

-comme d'hab', dit Harry avec un maigre sourire et les larmes aux yeux.

**« Il pensait connaître bien Dumbledore mais il le connaissait finalement à peine. »**

-Harry, tu es une des personnes qui me connaît le mieux, lui dit le vénérable directeur.

**« C'était comme si il était né à la vie âgé, vénérable, les cheveux argentés. L'idée d'un Dumbledore adolescent lui paraissait une bizarrerie, comme imaginer une Hermione stupide ou un scroutts à pétard affectueux. »**

Tout le monde rit à ces phrases tandis qu'Hermione rougit.

**« Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'interroger Dumbledore sur son passé. Leurs conversations portaient seulement sur Harry, le passé d'Harry, l'avenir d'Harry, les projets d'Harry…**

**A la seule question personnelle qu'il eut jamais posée, le directeur lui avait apporté une réponse des plus douteuse :**

**'-Et vous que voyez-vous quand vous regardez le miroir du riséd(=désir ! H) ?**

**-Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes à la main.' »**

_*Le vieux fou dans toute sa splendeur*, pensa Rogue._

**« En bas de page figurait un titre avec au-dessus une photo de Dumbledore l'air tourmenté.**

** DUMBLEDORE :ENFIN LA VERITE ?**

** _Rita Skeeter_ »**

-Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit la vérité avec Skeeter, dit Nott

**« \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/****************************************************************

*********************************************************/ »**

-Quel ramassis de bêtises, s'écrièrent nombre de personnes y compris l'ordre, les Weasleys, les profs, et le trio.

**« Harry était arrivé au bout de l'article mais il continua de le fixer d'un regard vide. Le dégout et la fureur montaient en lui. »**

-Aïe, c'est pas bon signe, dit Sirius.

**« IL chiffonna le journal et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans la corbeille débordante.**

**-Des mensonges ! hurla Harry. »**

-je suis d'accord avec moi-même, dit Harry et beaucoup rirent.

**« Harry se laissa tomber brutalement sur son lit. Il prit le morceau de miroir brisé et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en pensant à Dumbledore et aux mensonges de Rita Skeeter qui salissaient sa mémoire…**

**Il y eut alors un éclair d'un bleu étincelant. »**

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? demanda une 1ère année de Serdaigle.

**« Son imagination l'avait trompé, il ne voyait pas d'autres expications possibles. Il avait imaginé cet éclair bleu car il pensait à la mort de son directeur. La seule chose certaine, c'était que les yeux bleus vif d'Albus Dumbledore ne se poseraient plus jamais sur lui »**

-Le chapitre est finnit, Professeur Chourave… ?

-Oui, je lis le suivant !


	6. Attention!

Salut !

Alors sorry de ne pus poster mais plus d'ordi. Donc du coup j'ai eu une tablette mais

Je ne peux donc pas écrire… alors je dois aller au cyber café pour continuer à écrire.

J'ai décider d'arrêter d'écrire pour le livre 7 mais maintenant je vais écrire pour le

Livre 1 puis 2 puis 3 puis 4 puis 5 puis 6 puis 7, et sans recouper les chaps ! ^^

Encore désolée mais c'est mieux ainsi alors n'hésitez pas à me reviewez pour me

Donnez votre avis ! p

Hannah

PS : JOYEUSES FETES EN RETARD ET BONNE ANN2 EN AVANCE !

:D je vous posterez le prochain chap le plus vite possible


	7. le survivant

**«Le Survivant, »clama Dumbledore**

**« Mr et Mrs Dursley, »**

**On entendit Harry marmonner à propos d'un pachyderme, d'un gorille, **

**d'une girafe, et d'un zoo.**

**« qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'il étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes. »**

**-Comme cela doit être ennuyeux…dit Ginny**

**-Ca l'est. Répondit Harry**

**« Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince, et blonde et disposait d'un coup deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde. »**

**-Cet enfant est le pire gamin du monde ! s'exclama Minerva**

***s'il est un tant sois peu comme Pétunia il doit être horrible*pensa Rogue**

**Les jumeaux et Harry rirent en repensant à l'épisode des bonbons longue-langue**

**« Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Il jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincu qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. »**

**-Lily et James Potter étaient mille fois mieux que vous, persiffla Filius Flitwick**

***Lily oui, mais Potter mâle…*pensa Severus**

**«Mrs Dursley était la sœur de Mrs Potter, mais elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient tout aussi éloignés que possible de ce qui faisait un Dursley. »**

**-Lily et James auraient préféré être cracmol que de vous ressembler Dursley ! beugla Sirius**

**«Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que dirait les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance: il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là. »**

**tout le monde foudroya le livre du regard sauf Rogue, Ombrage, Fudge et les Serpentards.**

**« Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler, et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin sur les derniers potins du quartiers en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.**

**Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.**

**À huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci étaient en proie à une petit crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales »**

-sale gosse ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des professeurs, oui même Rogue, d'ailleurs, tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

-Cessez de me regarder ou vous aurez une retenue collective !Clama Rogue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs

« **« Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa Mr Dursley »**

**-Ha ! Et il l'encourage en plus ! S'exclamèrent la majorité de la gent féminine.**

**« en quittant la maison. Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.**

**Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite: un chat qui lisait une carte routière. »**

**Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le professeur Mc Gonagall qui leur dit, sèchement De se retourner. Elle n'était pas un objet de foire, par Merlin !**

**« Pendant un instant, Mr Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindre trace de carte routière. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Il avait du se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. Mr Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, Mr Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait «Privet Drive» - mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il **_**regardait**_** la plaque. Les chats sont incapable de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. Mr Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour là.**

**Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarqué la présence de plusieurs passants vêtu d'une étrange façon: ils portaient des capes. »**

**-Il n'y a rien d'étrange avec les capes, ce sont les habits les plus classes, avec une belle broche en argent ! s'exclama Drago. Un Drago qui rougit légèrement mais bien vite suite aux regards incrédules et moqueurs qu'on lui donna.**

**« Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante – les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. Il pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité. »**

**-Hmph ! Imbéciles ! marmona Minerva, qui avait bien compris de quoi il s'agissait.**

**« Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeune du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape verte émeraude! Quelle impudence! Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue – ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. »**

**-Idiot, marmonna Harry**

**« La file des voitures se remit en marche et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.**

**Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tir d'aile en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit. »**

**-Quels idiot ! s'exclama Maugrey, ils auraient tout aussi bien déclarer notre existence aux moldus que s'aurait été pareil !**

**« Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coup de il importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdit un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.**

**Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boite destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.**

**« Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...**

**« Oui, leur fils, Harry... »**

**Presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui piqua du nez. Il avait compris de quoi s'agissait-il….**

**« Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine. Il tourna la tête vers les gens qui chuchotaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.**

**Il traversa la rue en tout hâte, se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau, ordonna d'un ton sec à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque finit de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait... non, décidément, il était idiot. »**

**-Vrai ! Pour une fois il a raison ! Clama Harry**

**Severus ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.**

**« Potter n'était pas un nom si rare. »**

**-Si ça l'est. Du moins dans le monde magique. Répliqua Flitwick.**

**« On pouvait être sûr qu'un grand nombre de Potter avait un fils prénommé Harry. Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas sûr que son neveu se prénomme véritablement Harry. »**

**-Il ne connaît même pas son nom Albus ! C'est inacceptable ! S'exclama Harry qui n'en pensait pas moins.**

**« Il n'avait même jamais vu cet enfant. Après tout, il s'appelait peut-être Harvey. Ou Harold. Il était inutile d'inquiéter Mrs Dursley pour si peu. Toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état! Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si lui-même avait eu une sœur comme celle là... »**

**Toutes les personnes qui aimaient Lily eurent soudainement des envies de meurtres…**

**« Mais enfin, quand même, tous ces gens vêtus de capes...**

**Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.**

**« Navré, grommela t-il »**

**-**Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait ce mot, fit Sirius (ndh oui on a gardé l'explication concernant mon maraudeurounet ^^)

« **au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber.**

**Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mr Dursley se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette. Le fait d'avoir été ainsi bousculé ne semblait pas avoir affecté son humeur. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il répondait d'une petite voix perçante qui attira le regard des passants:**

**« Ne soyez pas navré mon cher monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez vous puisque Vous-Savez-Qui à enfin disparu. Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter ces heureux, très heureux jour ! Le vieil homme prit alors Mr Dursley par la taille, le serra contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin.**

**Mr Dursley resta cloué sur place. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'avait appelé «Moldu», ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il en était tout retourné et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture. Il prit alors le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination. »**

**Harry grommela.**

**« Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit – et qui n'améliora pas son humeur – ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même. »**

**-Professeur Mc gonagall, professeur mc gonagall ! Scandèrent nos bons vieux jumeaux.**

**-Chuuttt ! Fit Minerva, pince-sans_rire**

**« À présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour des yeux.**

**« Allez, ouste! S'exclama Mr Dursley. »**

**-Cela ne fonctionnera pas, fit Remus qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.**

**« Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. »**

**Sirius frissonna **à ça, ayant reçu beaucoup de sévères regards de sa Directrice, même si jamais dans sa forme de chat.

« **Mr Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il rentra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.**

**Mrs Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes de la voisine d'à côté avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot: «Veut pas!». »**

**-Charmant Enfant, ironisa Mme Pomfresh**

**« Mr Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé.**

**« D'après des témoignage venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leur proie. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine?**

**« Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes! »**

**-Et la discrétion ! Rumina Mme Chourave.**

**« Peut-être s'agissait-il de feux de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.**

**Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter... »**

**-Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi stupide qu'il n'en a l'air, s'exclama Mme Bibine.**

**« Mrs Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.. Il fallait lui en parler. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge.**

**« Euh... Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment?**

**Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.**

**« Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi?**

**« Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d'étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.**

**« Et alors? Lança Mrs Dursley.**

**« Rien, je me disais que... peut-être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec... sa bande... »**

**-**Sa bande? fit Drago, livide. Sales Moldus !

"**Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petit gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de «Potter». Il préféra s'en abstenir. »**

**-Un peu de courage ! Ironisa Ron.**

**« D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit:**

**« Leur fils... Il a à peut près le même âge que Dudley, non?**

**« J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.**

**« Comment s'appelle t-il déjà? Howard, c'est ça?**

**« Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis. »**

**-C'est un nom mille fois mieux que Dudley, si vous voulez mon avis, ragea Ginny qui rougit instantanément.**

**« « Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bain, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.**

**Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses? »**

**-Parle –t il d'imagination ? Halléluya, sortez le champagne, répliqua Harry. Pas mal de rires fusèrent.**

**« Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter? Si c'était le cas... Sil s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.**

**Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que lui et sa femmes pensaient des gens de leur espèce... Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à ces histoires. Il bailla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter. »**

**-Et il avait tord. Dit Hermione.**

**-Malheureusement, rajouta Harry. Il reçut des regards de compassion, de pitié, d'indifférence et de curiosité mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.**

**« Et il avait grand tort de parler ainsi.**

**Tandis que Mr Dursley se laissait emporter das un sommeil quelque peu agité, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses grands yeux ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin. »**

**-Madame, vous êtes impressionnante ! Dit Ron**

**-Merci M Weasley, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement en une esquisse de sourire.**

**« Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol? La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

**On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince, et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. »**

**-C'est une bonne description, dit Albus en s'interrompant dans sa lecture.**

**« Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable. »**

**-Les nargoles vous aiment beaucoup M le directeur, dit Luna rêveusement.**

**-Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup, miss Lovegood, répondit plaisamment Dumbledore.**

**« Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna.**

**« J'aurais du m'en douter.**

**Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans un poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement. »**

**-Une de mes meilleures invention, dit Albus.**

**-Wouah c'est la classe, dirent ensemble les jumeaux Weasley.**

**« L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet - le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin: c'était les yeux du chat toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley avec ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:**

**« C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il. Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avait exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle portait aussi une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.**

**« Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi? Demanda t-elle.**

**« Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu de chat se tenir de façon aussi raide.**

**« Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de brique, répondit le professeur McGonagall. »**

**-Personne ne vous l'a demandé ! dit Drago suffisamment.**

**-Et moi je vous demande de passer avec M Rusard une bonne retenue dès que nous auront finis ces livres, répondit Minerva.**

**Toutes les maisons exceptées les Serpentards, applaudirent joyeusement.**

**« « Toute la journée? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'évènement avec les autres? En venant ici, j'ai du voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.**

**Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.**

**« Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fait, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.**

**Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.**

**« Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Ils était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote. »**

**-Et on ne peut les blâmer Minerva.**

**« « On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, fit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand chose à célébrer depuis onze ans. « Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Ses promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus!**

**Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore »**

**-Tout à fait Minerva ! S'exclama Molly**

**« comme s'il espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.**

**« Nous serions dans de beau draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il à vraiment disparu, n'est ce pas, Dumbledore?**

**« Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez vous d'un esquimau au citron?**

**« Un quoi? »**

**-Haaaa Tiens je vais en prendre un, dit Albus.**

**-Je doute que ce soit le bon moment Albus, fit Minerva**

**-Très chère, c'est toujours le bon moment pour le citron !**

**-Et après vous venez me voir pour vos carries ! Répondit Pompom, revêche.**

**Les autres suivaient, amusés cet échange.**

**« « Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus, et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon. « Merci, mais pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...**

**Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez vous pas? Cette façon de dire tout le temps «Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort. »**

**Seul Kingsley, Minerva, Rémus, Sirius , Harry, Maugrey, Séverus et Albus ne frémir à la mention de ce nom.**

**« Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sortit deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.**

**« Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui » nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.**

**« Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différents des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fat peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou Voldemort, si vous y tenez.**

**« Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus. »**

**-C'est parce que vous êtes trop noble pour les utiliser, dit Minerva**

**« « C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.**

**« Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants. **

**Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.**

**« Les hiboux ne sont rien par rapport aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition? Ce qui à finit par l'arrêter?**

**Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidé à attendre tout la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un char, ou une femme, n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que «tout le monde » disant tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.**

**« Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'il sont... morts... »**

**Tout le monde sauf quelques'un baissèrent la tête. Harry, Rémus et Sirius serraient leur points si fort que leur jointure en étaient blanches.**

« **Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.**

**« Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre.. Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.**

**« Je sais... je sais.. dit-il gravement.**

**« Ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en à été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. »**

**-C'est ce qu'on se demande tous, dit Seamus.**

**« Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il à essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire – et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu. »**

**-Oui disparu, n'est ce pas M Potter, dit Ombrage**

**-En effet, disparu, mais pas mort… Répondit Harry avec sagesse**

**A ce moment là, ni Fudge, ni Ombrage n'eut quelque chose à dire. (ndh : Et vlan ! **** )**

**« Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.**

**« C'est... c'est vrai? Bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il à tué... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon? C'est stupéfiant... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre?**

**« On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais. Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. À la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore »**

**-Il n'y a aucun sens ! S'exclama Harry**

**-En fait si Harry, chaque planète a une couleur bleue, si elle devient rouge, c'est l'heure et quand elle est verte c'est les minutes, répondit Rémus. (ndh tout cela**

**sort de mon imagination **** )**

**« car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:**

**« Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous à dit que je serais ici?**

**« Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis?**

**« Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.**

**« Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison! S'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé vers le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, il ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pieds à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici! »**

**-Si seulement vous l'aviez convaincu, marmonna Harry et seul les Weasley et Hermione l'entendirent, et se sentirent désoés pour leur ami qu'ils considéraient comme faisant parti de leur famille.**

**« « C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre. »**

**-**Une lettre, fit Ginny. Tout ce qu'il leur donne c'est une misérable lettre!

« **On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom!**

**« C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il est beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer? »**

***J'aurais préféré vivre avec une famille sorcière* pensa Harry**

**« Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parût changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:**

**« Oui... oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment cet enfant va t-il arriver jusque ici, Dumbledore?**

**Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.**

**« C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.**

**« Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Hagrid? »**

**-Je confirais ma vie à Hagrid, dit Harry.**

**-Désolée Hagrid, fit Minerva**

**-Pas de problème professeur et merci Harry, fit Hagrid en rougissant.**

**« « Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore. »**

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.**

**« « Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il à tendance à... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?**

**Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée. »**

**-Cooooleuh, firent les Jumeaux et Lee**

**« La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couverture dans ses bras musculeux. « Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez vous dénicher cette moto?**

**« L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.**

**« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes?**

**« Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortit de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormit quand on à survolé Bristol.**

**Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couverture. À l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair. »**

**Harry ramena machinalement sa frange sur sa cicatrice.**

**« « C'est là que?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.**

**« Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.**

**« Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore?**

**« Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ait une au dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez le moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut. »**

**-Hmph, fit la majorité des filles.**

**« Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.**

**« Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur? Demanda Hagrid**

**Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.**

**« Chut! Siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus! **

**« Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...**

**« Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison. »**

**-Vous l'avez laissé sur le pas de la porte ! Il aurait pu mourir de froid ! fit Pompom**

**-Ohhh mon pauvre petit chéri, fit Molly sous les regards moqueurs**

**-Euh ça va Mme Weasley ! Je vais bien, je suis vivant, fit un Harry rougissant.**

**« Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment,tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupière avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.**

**« Et bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.**

**« Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.**

**Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha sa moto et mit le moteur en route? Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.**

**« À bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.**

**Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.**

**Dumbledore fi volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait à l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couverture devant la porte du numéro 4.**

**« Bonne chance, Harry, murmura t-il. »**

***Et il m'en faudra* pensa Harry**

***Et il lui en faudra avec Pétunia* pensa Severus.**

**« Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.**

**Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous ciel d'encre. Jamais on aurait imaginé que des évènements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna dans ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était déjà un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué pincé par son cousin Dudley... Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant: « À la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant! »**

**-C'est la fin du chapitre, fit Albus. Minerva ?**

**-Je serais ravie de lire, Albus, fit Minerva.**

**-C'est triste, fit Ginny.**


End file.
